Just Our Luck
by Cowtails
Summary: Sweet Pripper and I decide to finally meet in person! But fate is not kind when we get captured by the very cartoon characters we are obsessed with. Funny, dramatic, and maybe even a little romance if you people review enough!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everybody! This is just what I decided to write for fun...I was bored! Enjoy! _

**Just Our Luck**

Hello. I'm Cowtails. This is something that happened recently. Sweet Pripper and I had decided to finally meet in person! We met up at a cafe somewhere in New York and talked about our obsession: Penguins of Madagascar! I laughed at something she said, and then happened to glance over across the street. My eyes nearly popped out of my head. "A balloon store! You wanna go? Please?" She laughed. "Sure I guess."

When we were inside, I grabbed two balloons that hadn't been blown up yet. We were the only ones in the store. We blew them up and then let them go, watching them fly everywhere. I grabbed another and said,"Watch this. You can do it too." We both blew up one and then breathed in the air. I said in a really funny high voice,"See? Cool huh?" She laughed, also in a high voice,"You sound ridiculous!" I laughed,"Me? You should hear yourself!" We looked at each other and sang,"Christmas, Christmas time is here!"

After that we laughed until it wore off. (I'll give you a cookie if you review and tell me what movie that scene came from.) I sighed,"I wish the penguins were real." She nodded,"I wish they were all real. Even Blowhole." The lights in the store suddenly flickered. "Uh...SP? Are you doing that?" She said,"Cowtails, I'm right next to you. How the heck could it be me?"

I whispered into the now dark store,"Maybe it's the penguins." She scoffed,"I wish." I whispered louder,"Hello? Is anyone else in here?" I felt something around my hands, and noticed it was rope! "SP, are your hands tied behind you? For some reason?" She answered back,"Yeah, yours too? This is getting freaky." I sighed,"Who's there? For real!" She started to say something, but it came out muffled. "Mmmph!" I raised my eyebrow. "Sweet Pripper? Are you ok-"Something went around my mouth too, and I couldn't speak. I began to get really freaked out, and struggled.

The last thing I heard was a familiar voice saying,"As a matter of fact, dollface, we are real."

_well, you know what to do! If you want me to continue, review! This is gonna be a short story anyway._


	2. Chapter 2

_Ha! I already have six reviews! Thank you, amazing people! Now, I would like to say,two people guessed where the scene with the high pitched voices came from: AgentImagination22 and randomfanfictioner01! It was from Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs! And now I shall give you chapter... ! Oops...meant chapter two...Skipper quit messing with my cue cards!_

_Skipper: heheh...sucker.*high fives team*_

_Me: Grrrr...don't make me get the cat._

_Skipper: RETREAT!_

**Chapter Two**

When I woke up, it was freezing! I felt like I was still tied up, but I was sitting. It was dark, so I guessed that I was tied to a chair. 'As a matter of fact, dollface, we are real.' This came into my head, what I heard before I blacked out. So familiar! Where have I heard that voice? "Sweet Pripper? You here?" I heard a sigh, coming from right next to me. "Here. You tied to a chair?" I answered back,"Yep. Why is it so freezing in here?"

She laughed,"Maybe the guy that kidnapped us is really fat so he gets hot really fast." I laughed, despite the situation. That's when I heard the same voice say,"I'm not fat, for your information, Cowtails." I gasped,"How do you know my name? Who are you?" The light flicked on, temporarily blinding me. I looked to the side, to see Sweet Pripper staring at whoever was in front of me. 'Why do these gray walls look so familiar?'I thought. I looked back in front of me to see...Skipper! My face suddenly resembled Sweet Pripper's, staring in shock with wide eyes.

He rolled his eyes. "Hello?" We both snapped out of it at the same time. I looked around,"Are we in Kowalski's lab? Cool!" Sweet Pripper looked around too. "So cool!" Skipper made an irritated noise,"Listen to me!" We both faced him, afraid not to listen. He sighed,"You're here...because we've noticed that you two...are special. In a way. Kowalski looked at stats on the Internet, and you two are the highest when it comes to fighting, and knowledge about us. We thought you could be useful."

Sweet Pripper and I looked at each other. "Sweet!" I smirked,"And trust me, I'm the best at annoying people, too." Skipper glared,"We know. Save it for the enemies." Sweet Pripper groaned. "However happy I am, I bet it's really hard to be part of a team when we're tied to chairs." Skipper rolled his eyes and untied us. When I stood up I noticed, I was the size of Tyler in my story! I was Skipper's height, and as big around as Marlene! Sweet Pripper was the same! I looked down at myself, then glared at Skipper.

"You...shrunk...us?!" Skipper backed away a little, both of us following him.

I heard Kowalski shout from the main room,"Skipper! I have one more stat! They are also the two craziest beings when angry!" Skipper yelled back,"Could've had that information sooner!" We began chasing him around the lab.

_Lol I could see this in my head as I was writing! Well, I'm going to tell you amazing readers something...one of my friends, 611 – L, her birthday is coming up soon! So make sure to read her stories, review, and tell her happy birthday!_

_(P.S. It wouldn't hurt if you reviewed on this story too...)_


	3. Chapter 3

_I'll give you an internet cookie if you can guess who we're going to fall in love with...YES I AM PUTTING ROMANCE INTO THIS! I know, you all love me.*bows*_

_Kowalski: ? They can't actually see you._

_Me: Shush! I'm watching you, science boy..._

_Kowalski: O.O_

**Chapter Three**

Sweet Pripper and I chased Skipper all around the lab before he opened the door and dove out into the main room. "Sweet Pripper! Dive!" She tackled him to the ground, while I stood beside them. I felt like Skipper getting Rico to attack someone..."Eh, let him go. He's not worthy. I hope you learned your lesson about changing the molecular structure and size of someone without their conscious permission." He looked confused, as did Sweet Pripper. He asked,"De-nerd and repeat please." I growled,"Don't shrink anyone else. Comprende?" He nodded and Sweet Pripper let go of him. "I didn't know you were like Kowalski...all smart and using big words...I assumed the glasses were just because you needed them."

I glared at Skipper. "I do need them. And yes, apparently you missed a statistic on me. I have the highest scores in America on my school exams for three years in a row." I ignored that Private and Rico had now gathered around and turned to the side, coming face to face with Kowalski. I blushed. "Um, can I help you with something?" He was looking at me, amazed. "You're as smart as I am...come with me!" He grabbed my hand and took me straight into his lab, leaving Sweet Pripper with the others. Secretly, I was hoping that would impress Kowalski. I was also hoping Kowalski could be friends with me at least, he's the only one I'll really relate to here. Private's friendly, but Skipper and I got off to a bad start and Rico's just...hard to understand anyway.

**Sweet Pripper POV**

Ah, so she finally got to have some alone time with the penguin she's been messaging me about nonstop, but I'm stuck here under the stare of a commando who no longer likes either of us, a psycho, and my own crush. "Um, you guys want a picture? It'll last longer." Skipper and Rico just walked away. "Well...rude. Oh, hi Private." Private was just staring at me with this dazed look on his face, sort of blushing. "Hello?" He shook his head, kind of like snapping out of it. "Oh...sorry. Hello, Sweet Prippah. I see Skippah was a little rude." I scoffed,"Understatement. So where are we going to live?" Private clapped,"Oh! The room that exists in Cowtails' story? That we built for Tylah? We have a smallah version of it downstairs for you two! Let me go show you!" He grabbed my hand excitedly and led me downstairs.

_Ha! Now leave your guesses in the reviews...I bet it won't be hard. Haha!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Awesome! No, I just felt like saying that...this chapter takes place about two weeks after the last one! _

**Chapter Four**

**Cowtails POV**

Living with the penguins is SO much fun! Except for the part about Julien flirting with us...Most of the time, the zoo is open so we have to stay inside, while three of the penguins are outside. One of them will stay in to watch us, and it's normally Kowalski or Skipper.

Skipper and I aren't really in a big dispute anymore...just a friendly rivalry. Same goes for Sweet Pripper. I spend a LOT of time in Kowalski's lab...it's so fun in there! I'm such a nerd...Sweet Pripper does about anything she can with Private. Today, I was in the lab with Kowalski (like I am about 85 % of the time) and I couldn't figure out one of his inventions. "Um Kowalski, I think you got the wires wrong on these plans...I can't figure this out..." Wow, this is degrading. ME, the SMARTEST of all kids 10-18 in America, is asking a penguin how do figure something out.

I heard a chuckle. "Here, it goes like this." His flippers went around me from behind, guiding my hands to the right places. My face was burning, and NOT from the humiliation of not being able to figure it out. When it was done, I looked to my right, where he was leaning over my shoulder. He looked at me. At the same time, we both chuckled awkwardly and moved apart. I continued fixing the plans and the machine, like I had been.

**Sweet Pripper POV**

I was so glad when zoo hours were finally over! Skipper had been watching us like a hawk! Since she wasn't allowed in the lab without Kowalski, Cowtails immediately went in as soon as the others got inside. Kowalski followed her with a stupid smile on his face. He SOOO likes her back. Private walked over to me, so I instantly perked up. "Hello Sweet Prippah! I noticed, evah since you've been here, you haven't really been out of the HQ but once...when we had training topside..." Skipper yelled from across the HQ,"Don't ever speak of that day ever again Private!" Yeah, that day, both Cowtails and me kicked Skipper's butt. Ha!

Private cleared his throat,"Anyway, I was wondering if you'd like a real tour of the zoo...a two weeks late tour." He smiled nervously, and I blushed. "Sure!"

_Heehee! It's getting a little more romancey in here!_

_Kowalski: o.o Please calm down..._

_Me:*starts vibrating with hyperness*_

_Kowalski: Oh crap...JUST REVIEW AND MAYBE I WON'T HAVE TO CHASE MY GIRLFRIEND DOWN! _

_Me: HHHHHIIIIIYA!*karate kicks a lamp and runs around* WOOOOOOHOOOO!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Kowalski: Hello readers, unfortunately, after writing this chapter, Cowtails has taken a bit of a crash...*looks over at me, who is lying on the bed unconscious* So I am here to present this to you! Um...what does she usuallly say? Oh yeah! Here's chapter...five! _

**Chapter Five**

**Sweet Pripper POV**

Private and I were walking through the zoo, and Private was introducing me to random animals. "So, Private, why are you so scared of badgers?"I asked. He gulped. "Badgahs? That's a really long story..." I was about to say something, but I was grabbed and pulled into another habitat. "Nyah!" I landed in front of...Julien. In the lemur habitat. This'll be good. "So the smelly penguins are finally letting one of my queens out of there cages? Yippee!"

I sat up. "Julien, I've only seen you twice, when you came into the HQ to bother Cowtails and I, and I've already had enough of you. So I'm warning you, don't push it." Private scurried up beside me. "Julien! Leave the girls alone already!" He pushed Private aside. "Stand aside, freakishly cute one." I clenched my fists. "Do NOT push Private!"

Maurice grabbed Julien by the tail. "We'll just be, uh, over there." Julien yanked his tail away. "NO WE WILL NOT BE BEING 'OVER THERE' MAURICE!" I growled. He gulped,"Nevermind..." Private and I walked out of the lemur habitat. Private whispered,"Thanks...you didn't have to get so protective of me back there!" I stopped. "What do you mean?! No one touches my Private!" I froze, blushing. I really ought to learn to watch my mouth.

Private was staring at me, lightly blushing. "Wh-what?" I chuckled nervously. "Nothing, you're just a good friend, is all." We continued walking back to the HQ in awkward silence.

**Cowtails POV**

I continued working on the plans. Absentmindedly, I hummed one of my favorite songs. "It's time to begin, isn't it? I get a little bit, bigger but then, I'll admit, I'm just the same as I was. Now don't you understand...that I'm never changing who I am." I finished clicking something into place just to see Kowalski staring at me from the table he was working at. "What?" He shook his head,"Nothing it's just...wow...I didn't know you could sing like that..." I blushed. "Well, you never asked."

Kowalski came to stand on the other side of the table. "Sometime I would like to get to know you better..." The door slammed open, revealing Sweet Pripper and Skipper. Kowalski practically flew back to the other table, while I pretended I was still working. Skipper yelled,"Help! Lobsters, up top!" I dropped the piece of wire I had. "Lobsters? Like, Blowhole's lobsters?" He grabbed my arm. "Yes!"he yelled, dragging us both out of the lab. We went up top to find Private and Rico already fighting. Sweet Pripper and I were having the time of our lives. I smashed a lobsters head on the ground, while she made two crash into each other.

Soon, she and Private were fighting back to back. I smiled as I fought, they so like each other. Sooner or later, Kowalski and I were back to back as well. He kicked a lobster away from us. "How are you holding up over here?" I kicked one in the face. "Are you kidding? THIS IS AWESOME!" I jumped and did a flip, kicking one square in the face. He chuckled.

I turned around, to see Sweet Pripper in a cage held by a lobster. She turned towards me. "Cowtails look out!" A cage fell on me as well. I punched the bar. "Get us out of here!" I suddenly heard an eerie familiar voice as my cage moved off the ground. "I don't think so. You're mine, now, fanfiction writing humans!" I turned around to be face to face with..Dr. Blowhole. I growled.

Suddenly the whole place was filled with smoke. In a daze, I saw Sweet Pripper in the other cage fall over, before I blacked out.

_Kowalski:*looks at me still unconscious* Um...Review? _


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello, magnificent readers! Two chapters in ONE week! I am amazing! See Kowalski, I can do the math. _

_Kowalski: What's the square root of eight hundred times pi? _

_Me: Huh? _

_Kowalski: Exactly. _

_Me: Grrrr...BRB readers, gotta go kill my BF. Enjoy this chapter._

_Kowalski:*gulp* Mommy..._

**Chapter Six**

**Cowtails POV**

I woke up in the same cage. It smelled like saltwater, and I could hear technology beeping and annoying laughter. I groaned,"Blowhole..." I sat up to find Sweet Pripper sitting in the same cage as me, tapping her foot impatiently. "Oh good, you're awake." I sighed. "Yeah..."

"Well what do we do?" I thought for a minute. "Well, I'd need to check the volume of the cage...velocity, angle...size of us...stand here." I pointed to a spot, where she moved to. "Now...jump to the top of the cage, use that side as a pushoff and kick towards the other side. It should work." She shook her head. "Whatever you say, smart one." She did exactly what I told her, and ta da! It worked. She busted a hole through the cage wall. Once I stepped out, I laughed and said,"Who's the smart one now?"

She sighed. "Sheesh. I can see why the penguins got us...adding you is basically getting a smart options person, so basically another Kowalski." I thought. "And adding you is getting a dangerous and supertough person in one, so it's like another Rico and Skipper mixed together!" We looked at each other, and said at the same time,"Cool."

The same annoying voice said from behind us,"Well, if it isn't the two special weapons of the pen-goo-ins. How did you break out of your cage, hmm?" I turned around, about to say something, when chains wrapped around me. "What the-?" Sweet Pripper and I were both hung from the ceiling, over some sort of pool.

"I saw that coming,"I said, unimpressed. Blowhole's face turned to confusion. "No you didn't, you were surprised!" I smirked,"I know! Just like the unicorns were when the comet came and destroyed them!" His face then turned to irritation. "Funny,"he said,"but not clever enough."

Sweet Pripper growled. "What do you even want from us?" I rolled my eyes,"Okay, you're smart and all, Sweet Pripper, but it's obvious. He's gonna use us as bait to catch the penguins and then he's gonna kill them and make us his two girlfriends. It's kinda obvious, it happens in a lot of fanfictions." I gave her a wink. She smirked. "Yeah, it is. I mean, I just asked that to make him feel better. We all know he's never going to change the plans, he'll just do the same old cliché thing, and the penguins will keep on beating him." Blowhole got irritated again.

"Red One! Put these two in different rooms!" He smirked as I was hung by my chain in a small room down the hall, and Sweet Pripper in a different one across the hall. The room was small and empty, except for some cages on the floor. I could hear Sweet Pripper screaming her lungs out, and by screaming, I mean threats, profanities, you get the picture. The door to my room was left open, so I saw the door to her room. A lobster soon crawled into her room and shot her with a tranquilizer. She immediately fell asleep, hanging limp from her chains as if she was dead. He shut the door to her room and slammed mine shut too.

* * *

I hung there for a while, bored out of my mind. I was in the middle of singing.

"Feel the rain on your skin,

no one else can feel it for you,

only you can let it in,

no one else,

no one else can speak the words on your lips,

drench yourself in words unspoken,

live your life with arms wide open,

today is,

where your book begins,

the rest is still unwritten..."

That's when I noticed Blowhole had been standing in the doorway. As soon as I looked at him, he smirked and closed the door behind him. "I didn't know you can sing like that." I rolled my eyes,"Apparently no one does." He glared. "Shut up. I didn't say you could answer. I came to tell you this." He got closer. "Your friend in there, yes, as soon as this plan works, she will be staying here with us, but only one of you will be mine. The other will be our slave. Can you guess which is which?" He chuckled while all I did was yawn and say,"I'm your so called "queen" and she's the slave? Obvious."

He scowled for a second before smirking again. "I find her loudness and craziness unappealing and not very useful. You however, you're smart...and skilled in fighting, almost more than she, even with her psychopath attitude." I swung around the chain from trying to kick him. "Sweet Pripper is amazing! Just because she's loud and crazy doesn't mean she's not a great person!" He chuckled,"Yes, but you're more useful. I might even just kill her off along with the pen-goo-ins..." I was fuming, so I started trying to annoy him again.

"And you're sure this will work?"I asked boredly. He scowled again. "VERY sure..." I raised one eyebrow. "Well, I mean, it was pretty easy to figure out your plan, since it's the same old 'capture and use as bait' thing. The penguins will probably be expecting it." He glared,"Yes but I made a-" "Laser?"I finished. He nodded, still glaring. "Balance?"I asked.

"I made sure of that."

"Target?"

"There's DEFINITELY a target."

"Force?"

"I accounted for that."

"Some idiot that thinks it will work?"

He then got very close to my face, death glaring. I tried to keep my tough face, but I probably looked like I was a kid who just pushed it too far with begging for a treat. "You keep this thing up and I might just have to find new bait before the pen-goo-ins even realize you're gone..." Even though I was very nervous, I retorted,"So you'll let me go then?" He got so close our foreheads were touching. A drop of sweat ran down my forehead. "Let's just say the worm fell off the hook before the fish was lured in." He rode out, cackling, as I hung in the same spot. I gulped.

_So sorry I haven't been here all week! I was at an amazing church camp! For any of you fans in Oklahoma, review! I was at Falls Creek Church Camp! If you know where that is, tell me! You could become my new best friend! :P_


End file.
